The Other Side
by JRloyaldsys23
Summary: The Wall, a gang run by none other than Grisha Yaeger. In its early days The Wall sought to protect the citizens from the corrupt Military Police. Grisha, however, became bitter and cold after the loss of his wife and soon The Wall became something more, something worse. Can Eren stop his father? Will Levi let Eren in? Eventual Riren. Rated M violence/gore
1. Prologue

**Ok so this is basically the same as the previous Prologue (if you read that), I just sorta polished it up a little...or a lot. Anyway same plot line as before, just felt like the first one was...well...terrible ha! **

**OoOoO**

Sixteen years ago, The Wall was a peace gang. It protected the people from the corrupt military police and used its power and resources to better the lives of those in the city, Maria. It served as a barrier between what was right and wrong, between good an evil: hence the name.

The leader, Grisha Yeager, was a kind hearted, but stern man. He had a loving wife, Carla, and an adopted son named Levi. Levi was heir to all that Grisha had built. Over the years Grisha had taught Levi everything from strategy, to hand-to-hand combat, to medical practice.

A few months passed, and Carla announced she was pregnant with a boy. Grisha was ecstatic and even though the boy may prove to be competition, Levi was also happy about the news.

When the time of his birth came however, there were complications. Being an accomplished doctor Grisha did everything he could to save his wife, but to no avail. Shortly after his son was born, Carla died.

Grisha was never the same after that. The compassionate and kind leader became cruel and uncaring. The Wall quickly became a source of terror within the city with Grisha at its helm.

Levi, who struggled greatly with the gang's new direction, decided to leave The Wall. He hid from Grisha and his henchmen, until it was safe enough to start his own gang. In his hiding Levi gathered resources to build his own empire to combat the corrupt gang.

After his departure, Grisha had no choice but to find a new heir, so he turned to his only option: his young son. Grisha treated the boy with malice and contempt even before Levi left, blaming the boy for the death of his wife, but after Levi's departure, he treated him even worse.

Grisha did teach the boy everything he knew, but he also beat him horribly and constantly threatened him with death if he so much as put a toe out of line.

It had been fifteen years since Grisha's dramatic change and things within Maria had only gotten worse. Grisha's hold over the city had expanded and with every passing year he tightened his grip. Not even Levi's gang could make a difference anymore, The Wall was simply too big and too powerful. Nothing he did ever seemed to make a dent in the hold Grisha had over the city.

Grisha needed to be taken out, but nothing would ever be able to penetrate the gang's forces from the outside. The only option left was for someone to take him down from the inside.

My name is Eren Yeager, fifteen years old and heir to The Wall, and that's exactly what I plan on doing. I am going to kill Grisha Yeager.

**OoOoO**

**Let me know if you like this idea or not! (I know this was really short, but future chapters will be much longer I promise) LOVE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**This has now been edited (yay!). If there are still mistakes please please please let me know so I can fix them. I changed a few things around, but nothing major. I literally drew out the entire floor plan of the base so I will follow that. If you want me to post a picture of that I can, just let me know! Also the symbol I describe in this chapter is the cover art for the story! Ok I'll shut up now so you can read!**

**Disclaimer:  
****Sys: ****Levi-san is mine! Mine I tell you, mine! You can't have him Isayama!  
Levi: I am not yours, I'm not anyones shitty brat.  
Sys: Levi-san! Don't be so mean!  
Levi: Tch**

**OoOoO**

He could feel the cool metal of the blade held in his hand. He took a few calming breaths before pulling his arm back and letting the knife fly. It hurtled end over end straight towards the human shaped target almost 50 feet away.

Wham! The blade struck the target right on the money.

Again he picked up another knife and, holding it by the blade, threw it towards the target. He did this a few more times and each time the knife sunk in right where he wanted it. By the end there were a total of knifes sticking from the target: one in each knee, two in the chest, and one in the center of the head.

Eren smiled to himself as he walked down the throwing range to collect his knifes. Each knife had been custom made for him and they were by far his favorite weapons. While he was skilled with basically everything else, nothing gave him as much joy as his knives.

He was just reaching for his last knife when he heard the doors to the training room open.

A man walked in with shaggy blond hair and plain brown eyes; Eren could never remember his name, and didn't really care to try.

"You're father wants to see you." was all he said before walking back out of the room.

_I wonder what he wants this time._

Eren slowly put away his knives and rolled up the little carrying case he kept them in, strapping it to his thigh as he walked out the door. Taking a left he followed the smooth stone wall down the pitch black hallway to his room. The walls were worn down from so many years of people trailing their hands along it to find their way.

Out of habit Eren reached out and felt along the wall like everyone else, but unlike everyone else he had been born down here, had learned to walk in these corridors, had basically lived inside this darkness his whole life.

The entire base consisted of three levels; the deeper you went the more complex the layout was. The only thing above ground was a garage that they used as a cover as well as a place to park all the members' cars and motorcycles. Eren even had a motorcycle of his own, though he hadn't really gotten the chance to use it yet. The first level of the base consisted mostly of two-person bedrooms with a large common area where people ate and gathered for social activities. The first floor also contained an infirmary and a storage area. There were two stairways down to the second level: one from the common room and one from the storage room hidden behind a wall of cabinets.

The stairs down from the storage room led to the armory and only those of higher rank knew about them. It allowed easy access to the armory when shipments came in. The second set of stairs from the common room led down into another open area on the second floor. This space was also used for recreational activities; there was even a small tattoo parlor in the room. Eren was planning on stopping by sometime, but he hadn't quite decided what to get yet.

The second floor was more complicated to navigate than the first and contained rooms of more importance. On the second floor was the armory, training room, shooting range, library, map room, gallery, and also Eren's bedroom. The stairs down to the deepest level were hidden in the gallery behind a large tapestry emblazoned with the gang's symbol: a circle of black bricks surrounded by blue, inside the bricks was a blue circle with a red four pointed star in the middle that was lighter at the top and darker at the bottom. Eren had his own personal set of stairs that led down to his father's study.

The third and deepest level was by far the most complicated. The majority of the third floor was just a maze of random corridors specifically designed to mislead anyone who didn't know exactly where they were going. The main room on this level was the operations room where all of the planning took place. Grisha's study and personal room were also on this floor. He had his own set of hallways that ran to the operations room and between his study and his personal room.

The only places in the base that had lights were the rooms. All of the hallways and stairwells were completely shrouded in darkness. The entire place was a maze, intended to confuse anyone who managed to infiltrate the underground base, which had never, ever happened before. The only people who even knew where it was located were those in the gang; no one had ever even managed to locate their above ground garage.

For most who were part of the gang, they relied on touch and counting steps to navigate the underground, but Eren knew the place like the back of his hand. He hardly had to think anymore; just let his feet carry him where he wanted to go. Of course it helped that his night vision was extremely acute.

One of the perks of hardly ever setting foot above ground he guessed. He had only been outside the base a handful of times when he was younger. Now that he had grown his father forbade him from leaving the base.

Once he got to his room he changed out of his sweaty clothes and made his way down his private staircase to his fathers study on the lowest level.

His father was the leader of the notorious gang oh so aptly named "The Wall". He had heard the rumors about it once been a peaceful group aiming for justice, but had never experienced that himself. The only thing Eren had known in all his 15 years of living was violence and blood. His father only sought to strengthen his power and spread his control over the whole city.

Eren hated it; hated everything The Wall stood for, but most of all Eren hated his father.

Grisha was cold and heartless; he cared for no one but himself and would do anything it took to keep himself on top.

This was the only reason that Eren was still alive. Grisha needed an heir to his mighty empire and Eren was his only option. It was clear to Grisha early on that his son did not have the same ideals as the man himself, so to keep him in line Grisha beat and intimidated him into submission.

Once he made it to the bottom of the stairs Eren took a few deep breaths, steeling himself for whatever waited beyond that door. He opened to door to find Grisha sitting at his desk, hands steepled beneath his chin.

"Son." was all he said as Eren entered.

"Father." The word felt like acid on his tongue, but Eren learned the hard way not to address Grisha by his given name.

"You are almost 16 years of age now. Do you know what this means?"

Eren shook his head. _Where is he going with this?_

"Well, I think it's time you take on more responsibility. Starting tomorrow you will choose your own squad and begin planning operations with me. My wish is that you will learn the skills needed to take over The Wall when I'm gone."

Eren was speechless as his father explained. He did _not _want more responsibility and he most _definitely _didn't want his own squad. Eren liked what he did now, which was nothing. He could spend all day honing his combat skills and doing whatever he wanted. Now he would actually have to be involved in the affairs of the gang. He would be directly involved in the blackmail and murder the gang was notorious for.

But he knew better than to refuse. Grisha would beat his ass to a pulp if he so much as raised a finger against his wishes.

"Yes father. Is that all?" Eren felt sick to his stomach. He needed to get out.

"You may leave." Eren quickly bowed, turning towards the door and throwing it open. He took the stairs two at a time until he reached the top.

Flopping down on the bed, Eren finally let out his feelings. He yelled and cried as anger and guilt overwhelmed him.

After about an hour he had finally calmed down. He was lucky to make it out of that study without a scratch. He though for sure Grisha had called him there to beat him again.

Eren began to think about what he had to do. If he was really going to do this, then he need to pick people he could trust; that excluded pretty much all of the members older than himself. In total there were about 200 members in The Wall, the majority being in their late twenties or older. However, lately there had been some new comers who were almost the same age as Eren. These were the ones he wanted on his squad. They hadn't yet been brainwashed by his father and still had their own ideas about the world. They were like him.

From the twenty or so teenagers, Eren liked maybe half that many and of those there were only a few he felt he could trust. Those included Connie, Sasha, Armin, Mikasa, and Marco.

Of course if he asked Marco he felt certain he would have to bring Jean along; the two were practically inseparable. How Marco got along with him he would never know. He wasn't sure he trusted the guy, but Jean would do anything Marco said, so he supposed he was alright. That made a total of seven including himself.

Eren pushed himself off his bed and proceeded to make his way to the first level. Taking a left out of his room he followed the corridor into the lower common room and made his way up the stairs into the common room on the first level.

He was not surprised to find Sasha and Connie sitting at the tables shoveling food in their mouths.

"Hey guys, meet me in the training room in 5. There something I wanna talk to you about." The Sasha stopped eating food long enough to reply and then commenced stuffing her face again. Connie simply flashed him a thumbs up.

Continuing on he walked to the right edge of the common room and walked out into the hallway.

He took the second right and found himself in Mikasa's room. "Hey Mikasa, meet me in the training room in 5. I need to talk to you."

"Ok Eren. What is this about?" He should've known she would pry. Mikasa was always so protective of him. That was part of the reason why he picked her. Also because she was the best fighter he knew, that had a little something to do with it too.

"Just meet me there ok?" Before she could answer he turned and walked out of her room, but he quickly popped his head back in, "Oh, do you know where Armin is?"

"Library." was all she said. He should've known. That boy was a bookworm; he practically lived in the library. If he wasn't in there, he was in the map room pouring over maps of the world. He wanted to travel the world one day, so he was doing everything he could to learn about it while he was stuck in this godforsaken city.

Moving on Eren just happened to run into Marco on his way back to the common room.

"Hey man, training room in 5, bring horseface." Marco replied in affirmation and chuckled at Eren's childish nickname for Jean—no one could deny that he looked like a horse, not even Marco.

He walked back down the stairs and entered the hallway on the right side of the lower common room. He walked a few yards and then took a right. He passed two hallways, one on each side, but continued going straight until he entered the library.

There he found a small blond boy sitting amongst piles and piles of books, almost completely hidden behind the stacks.

"Hey Armin." The boy jumped, not having heard him come in.

"Hey Eren, what's up?"

"Come with me to the training room, will ya?" The blond looked perplexed, but followed the brunette out into the hall anyway.

He retraced his steps back to the lower common room and walked towards to door directly across from them. Walking past his room, the two entered the training room to find everyone already present.

"Good everyone's here!" Eren clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Ok, I'll make this short and sweet. Grisha asked my to put together my own squad and I choose you guys. Everyone cool with that?" The group looked shocked; well, all except Mikasa, she rarely showed any emotion.

It was Armin who spoke up first. "It's great that you're getting your own squad and all, but why us? Surely there were better people you could've picked."

Eren knew this question was coming. Being some of the youngest members of a large gang, they certainly were not the most talented or skilled people he could've picked, but his choice wasn't about that.

"Unless you're choice wasn't about that." Armin always was the smartest of all of them.

"You're right, it wasn't. Well, I suppose you will find out soon enough." He glanced around making sure no one was around. "Grisha and I don't exactly see eye to eye. I don't like what this gang stands for and I want to take him down."

Everyone gasped at that. They were shocked to here the heir to The Wall speak so bluntly about his true intentions.

Eren ignored their shock and continued on. "I need people who I can trust, so that I can make this happen, and so I'm asking all of you. Can I trust you?"

The six teenagers looked around the room at each other, trying to gage what the others were thinking.

This time it was Mikasa who spoke up. "I'm in."

"Me too!" "And me!" Connie and Sasha yelled.

"Of course I'll help you." was what Marco said.

"If he's in, I'm in." Jean replied, looking rather bored with the whole situation

That only left Armin. Eren glanced at the boy he considered to be his best friend. He saw the calculating look in his eye and began to worry.

"We won't be able to do it by ourselves. We'll need outside help." This time it was Eren who was shocked. Of course he didn't really expect the blond to refuse, but he wasn't quite ready to start planning his take over just yet.

"Right, that's what our missions will be about then. Gathering intel and outside connections." Eren felt a little better about having to lead his own squad now that he had chosen his team.

"We will have to hid our true intentions if we want to do this. Everything will have to be coded and our real plans can never be discussed out in the open." Armin said.

"That's what you're here for Armin!" Eren laughed. "You're the best tactician and strategist in this place, I know you can handle it." Eren almost couldn't believe how easy it had been to convince them to help him. Hell he didn't really even do anything; they were just blindly following his lead.

"Ok, for now we can relax. We don't have to start planning anything until tomorrow; that's when I'll need to present my selection to Grisha. Starting tomorrow we will officially be 'undercover'."

"Oh! Can we get cool code names!" Connie shouted.

"No way idiot, I'm not doing that shit. Knowing Eren, mine will be something stupid." Jean did not seem too happy about Connie's idea, but Eren loved it.

"We are totally doing code names! Don't give me that look Jean." Jean was scowling at Eren; with his eyes narrowed and nose scrunched up he looked even more like a horse. "I'll be nice and let you pick your own names, horseface."

At the sound of his nickname, Jean's scowl deepened, but soon relaxed as he process what Eren had said.

"Ugh, fine."

Eren looked around at everyone else and they all nodded in agreement, Sasha and Connie looking much more excited than the others.

By the time the group had left the training room it was almost midnight. Eren was so tired he could barely make it back to his room. Luckily it was right next to the training room so he didn't have to go to far. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep, for once having dreams about a bright, sunny sky, rather than the dreary, underground world he knew.

* * *

Somewhere across the city, Levi was just getting ready for bed. He was exhausted from another hard days work that resulted in nothing. For years he had been searching for a way to take down The Wall, but he never even came close.

He thought being a former member, freaking heir to the throne, would give him an advantage, but it didn't seem to matter. When he left, The Wall moved its' base and seemingly changed everything about how it operated. Levi couldn't even catch a whiff of the gang until after they had struck. As the leader of his own gang, he need to find a lead soon or his subordinates wouldn't be so willing to follow him anymore.

But as he got in bed that night he had a hopeful feeling. He didn't know why, but he felt like something was about to change.

**OoOoO**

**Please review! I live for them, they are the air I breathe. Not really, but you get the picture. I will love you forever and update faster (maybe) if you review! LOVE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Finally another chapter! Warning, mentions of child abuse (not a lot and not much detail, just being safe). And to those who wanted more Levi, there is a little more in this chapter, but I promise he will play a bigger part in later chapters!**

**OoOoO**

**Eren's POV**

The next morning Eren woke up bright and early, well at least he thought it was bright; there was absolutely no way to tell what time of day it was inside the caves. If it weren't for the alarm clock sitting on his desk he would never know.

6:15.

He groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head. He literally _never_ woke up this early. Usually it was almost 10 before he did something even resembling waking up. It must be the excitement of getting his own team. Eren found that his initial despair about that had almost completely vanished and was replaced by anticipation and joy; most of that came from his new teammates though.

Deciding going back to sleep was out of the question, he got up from his bed and padded over to his bathroom. He hopped in the shower, hoping the water might wake him up some more. His mind was wide-awake, but his body was another story. His muscles were sore from training yesterday and he could barely stay on his feet. He turned on the spray and yelped as cold water hit his back. After a few seconds though the water warmed to an almost boiling temperature. Once he was done in the shower Eren threw on his favorite shirt, a greenish brown long sleeve v-neck, and grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants. It was always a little chilly underground so most of his clothes consisted of long sleeve shirts and sweat pants.

He made his way out of his room, grabbing his gloves as he left, and headed towards to stairs in the lower common area. He stumbled a little on the dark steps, but managed not to fall out of sheer luck. It seemed the shower had not completely woken him up, but who could blame him? He almost never got up this early, so he would use that as his excuse.

Eren walked across the upper common area to the far corner where the kitchen was. Grabbing a plate he proceeded to gather some food. He picked up a couple pieces of bread along with a banana and a bowl for cereal. After filling the bowl with his favorite cereal—Luck Charms, come on who doesn't like fun colored marshmallows?—he brought his tray over to an empty table and sat down. Immediately two people sat down beside him, one on each side.

Eren looked up to see Armin and Mikasa next to him.

"Good morning Eren." Armin said. "Why are you here? No offense, but you are never here for breakfast. I didn't even know you _knew _about breakfast."

"Ha ha Armin, very funny. I can eat breakfast if I want. I just happened to be up this morning so I figured I'd try it out. I clearly made the wrong choice."

Armin squawked in indignation at this and Mikasa just chuckled and hid her smile behind her scarf.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence more people sat around the trio. Eren was surprised to find everyone from his new team, well soon-to-be new team.

"So what's the plan Eren!?" God, why did Connie have to be so loud this early in the morning?

"Well, Grisha will want to meet with us and from there I'm not sure. I don't even know if he will approve my team or not."

"What do you mean? I thought you got to pick." This time it was horseface who spoke.

"Yea, I do, but Grisha still has the final say. I don't think he will care though. He says leading this team is supposed give me more responsibility, but honestly I think he just wants me off the base for a while. We don't really…get along. I'll be glad to get out." As he talked, his team looked up at him. The base didn't know how Grisha treated Eren, they all thought he was to golden boy and could do no wrong, but not Grisha.

Everyday was just a question of when, not if, the hits would come. It was inevitable. No matter how hard Eren trained or how good he got, Grisha would never love him; never see him as a son or even a human being for that matter. All he was to him was a tool. Grisha treated him worse than the ground beneath his feat.

He remembered when he was five and was first learning how to throw knives. His instructors would all encourage him when at first he couldn't get it and finally after weeks of training Eren showed his father what he had learned. He hit the target every time, but Grisha was still angry. He kicked him to the ground and yelled at him; said he must be stupid for it to take him so long to learn something so simple. He kicked him one more time in the ribs for good measure and then walked out.

Eren cried for hours, not because of the pain, but because for once he had thought he did something that would please his father and all he got was a broken rib. That was the day Eren started calling him Grisha and not dad. It only got worse from there. The beatings got longer and harder as Eren got stronger. He guessed Grisha thought he could handle more pain now that he was older, but that never made it any easier.

The more he yelled during the beatings, the longer they lasted. Eventually he learned to keep quiet. He would just bite his hand and hold it in. His hands were littered with scars from all the times he bit too hard. Of course, he never let anyone see this; most of the time Eren wore a pair of black gloves with the fingers cut off to cover the marks. The only time he took them off was at night, when no one was around to see.

He looked down at his hands a picked at the edge of one of his gloves. They were getting a little frayed, but they were his favorite pair. He would have to burn the edges back together again later.

Finally, he realized how quiet it had gotten. He looked up to find his friends all staring at him.

"What?"

Immediately they all went back to eating their breakfast. All except Mikasa and Armin. They continued to stare with a look that said 'we will talk about this later'. Eren definitely wasn't looking forward to that.

Glancing up he happened to catch the time on the clock. _Crap. We are _so_ gonna be late!_ "Shit guys, finish eating, we have to be in operations in 2!" Good thing he had decided to actually get up for breakfast this morning.

Eren quickly finished up his cereal and ran to put his dishes away. The rest of the group followed his example and got up as well.

Together they made their way down the stairs into the lower commons and then straight out the other side into the hallway leading towards the gallery. Once in the gallery Eren pulled back the tapestry hiding the stairwell down to the third level and allowed everyone to enter before going down himself.

Once down, they walked at a brisk pace, more like ran, as Eren led the way to the operations room. He ran through the halls taking each turn blindly—right, left, right, left, right, right, left—his legs seeming to know exactly where they were going without having to use the wall as an aid. The rest of the group made their way by following the sounds of his footsteps slapping against the stone floor.

Upon entering the operations room, Eren saw Grisha along with two other men he didn't remember the names of. He assumed they were his second and third in command, but he didn't pay enough attention to know. He supposed he should learn now that he was getting more "responsibility". _Whatever._

"Ah Eren, so glad you could join us." The contempt in Grisha's voice was thinly veiled but came out sounding pleasant; Eren knew better. He would get it later for being late.

"Sorry I'm late father. We just finished up breakfast."

"Yes, yes. I see you have brought a few people with you. I will assume this is the squad you have chosen?"

_Of course it fucking was, why else would I bring them dumb ass. You just like patronizing me. _"Yes father."

"I see." That was all he said. He then turned to look at the map lit up on the table in the center of the room.

They may have been underground, but Grisha spared no expense when it came to equipment for his base. He always had the latest technology and weapons and refused to settle for anything less.

The table was less of a table and more of a giant touchscreen. It was used for planning and strategizing and in this case it showed a map of the city bordering Maria. Sina.

Sina was arguably the richest and most well-to-do city in the country, so it made since that their first mission would be inside this city. Eren was surprised, however, when he noticed the big red circle near the center of the map.

_So they've already picked a location. _Based off what he saw, it would be a tough place to infiltrate. Generally the center of the Sina was occupied by some of the biggest and richest companies in the country. There were a few exceptions of course, but the center offered more protection from the gangs that occupied the surrounding cities of Maria and Rose, The Wall being one such gang.

Eren had assumed that their first target would be one of the smaller buildings closer to Maria since they were a new team, but from the looks of the map this was not the case.

They stayed in operations for another three hours discussing every aspect of the plan. It was to take place one week from now and in that time, Eren and his team were to do recon on the building to get a feel for the layout and gather any necessary information they may not have discussed already.

The target was a new drug that was developed by the company called Titan Inc. Titan Inc. was one of the largest, if not _the _largest corporation in the whole city. It had a hand in everything from medicine to weapons to food production. Basically anything the city needed came from Titan Inc.

This particular drug that Eren and his team were to collect was recently developed by the company and was set to go on the market in one month. The drug was said to be a cure for all strains of the flu virus. Eren didn't know if this was true, but if it was it would be a huge break through and the company would make millions.

That was precisely why Grisha wanted to steal it. He wanted to be in control of all profits that came from the new drug, depriving Titan Inc. of this golden opportunity. Along with the money, it had the added bonus of giving Grisha more power over the city, which was always his end game.

Why Eren and his team were involved in something so important, he didn't know. It all seemed a little fishy to him. He would have to ask Armin about it once the meeting was over. He always knew what was up.

As soon as Grisha let them go Eren grabbed Armin's hand and dragged him out of the room. They practically ran down the tunnels and up the stairs. They didn't stop until they made it to Eren's room on the second level.

"What is going on Eren? And _ow_…can you let go of me?" Eren quickly released Armin's wrist.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was gripping so tight." Eren said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine, now what is it?" Armin was curious to know what had his friend so wound up.

"Don't you think this mission is a little…strange?"

At that Armin's eyes widened a little. "I thought I would be the only one to notice, but yea. Why are we in charge of something so important? It doesn't make any sense. We are a new team and some of the youngest members of the gang, why would Grisha risk it? Unless…"

Armin abruptly stopped talking and started pacing the room. His hands were worrying his hair and he was muttering under his breath.

"Unless…?" _What was Armin thinking, _Eren wondered.

"Unless he doesn't plan on risking anything." Ok, now Eren was really confused.

"What?"

"Well, it's the only thing that makes sense. The only reason he would use us was if we weren't what was really important." Armin was not making any sense.

"I still don't understand."

"I think he plans to use us as a diversion."

_Diversion! What the hell? _Now Eren was angry, of course he knew Grisha didn't care about him, but how could he endanger the lives of his friends so easily?

"Eren, calm down." a voice came from his doorway.

_When had Mikasa gotten here? _She stood in his doorway with her red scarf covering the lower half of her face so Eren couldn't see her expression, but he could see the worry burning in her grey eyes.

It was only then that he realized how worked up he had gotten. His hands were fisted at his side and his eyes were wide with anger. His face felt hot and he was certain that if he could see it, it would be the color of a tomato by now.

"Fine, if he wants to use us, then we will do the same to him." Eren was more certain now than ever before that he wanted to bring Grisha down. He could handle it when his life was in danger, but when his friends were at risk…that's where he drew the line.

"Eren, calm." _Right. _"We need to figure out what exactly we are a diversion for, whether it's the police or a rival gang, and then we need to come up with a plan." Mikasa was right. They needed to know more so they wouldn't be going in blind next week.

Eren looked over at his friend and noted his worried expression.

"What is it Armin?"

"It's just…I didn't think things would be happening this fast."

Sighing Eren walked over and put an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "It will be alright Armin you'll see. Beside, I think I know someone on the outside who would be willing to help."

"Who?" Some of the apprehension fell from Armin's eyes and was replaced with curiosity. Mikasa, however, only looked more worried.

"When I was really little there was a guy here who was supposed to be the heir. I don't remember much about him all I know is that he left when my dad started killing innocents. I've heard my dad talk about a certain rival gang that's been giving him trouble and I think it's him. I just know that if I can find him he will help me."

"How can you be sure Eren? He might think you're just trying to trick him, I mean, what reason would he have to believe you?" Mikasa was right of course. There was no guarantee that this guy would be willing to help, but Eren would be damned if he didn't try.

"And how will you even know when you find him? Do you even remember what he looks like?"

Eren could never forget those piercing eyes, or that raven black hair. He would know.

"I have to try Mikasa. He may be my only chance."

* * *

**Levi's POV**

He had been sitting at his desk for the last four hours pouring over news articles, trying to figure out what Grisha's next target would be. So far he had come up with jack shit. Nothing he had read would interest the man.

He leaned back in his chair, lifting the front two legs off the floor so he was balancing on just the back legs. He had been at it for too long and everything ached: his back, his head, his eyes, even his butt was starting to go numb from sitting in his chair for so long. _One more,_ he promised himself. He would look at one more article and then give up for the day.

Thumping his chair back down, he grabbed the newspaper closest to him and scanned for an article he hadn't read yet. Suddenly a name jumped out at him: Titan Inc. The article said they had developed some new drug that was set to go on the market next month. From the looks of it, this drug would bring in a pretty penny for the company. This was just the thing Grisha would go after, and the more he read the more he was sure.

Immediately he jumped from his chair and made his way to the conference room. On his way he passed Hanji.

"Oi, Four-eyes! Tell everyone to meet me in the conference room ASAP."

"On it boss!" she yelled, skipping away presumably to find the rest of his team.

Levi opened the door to the conference room and sat at the head of the large mahogany table that took up the center of the room. A few minutes later everyone joined him in the conference room. Sitting at the table were Levi, Erwin, Hanji, Petra, Isabel, and Farlan and along the back wall were Erd, Gunter, and Auruo. Levi and Erwin were sitting at the two ends of the table with the others in between.

"What's this about Levi?" Erwin sat calmly across from him, blue eyes showing the curiosity that the rest of his face did not.

"I know their next target." Levi heard a loud squeal come from his right and looked to see Hanji practically bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"Yes, yes, yes! What is it? Who all is going? When do we leave? What's the plan?"

"Four-eyes! Shut your fucking mouth, before I shut it for you." Levi glared at the hyperactive woman, wishing that looks could kill.

"The target is Titan Inc. The company recently developed a new drug that cures all strains of the flu virus. It's set to go on the market next month and from the looks of it, Titan Inc. stands to make a lot of money." Levi looked around and saw everyone nodding their heads and beginning to talk it over. Finally his gaze landed on Erwin. He wanted to know what he thought.

The man was always cool, calm, and collected. He towered over Levi by almost a whole foot, though that wasn't hard to do seeing as Levi was only 5'3. Erwin was a detective for the Sina Police Department. They had met a while back when Levi left Grisha's gang. Things had been pretty bad for Levi when he first left The Wall. He didn't have anywhere to live and he had no way of earning money

Of course stealing was nothing new to him, being in a gang and all, but Levi had gotten desperate. He was practically starving, so he took the first chance he got.

Erwin had caught him breaking into a shitty gas station looking for some food. When brought in for questioning, he told Erwin of his plan to take down The Wall.

At the time Erwin was still a street cop, but over the years he has been promoted through the ranks and was now considered the top detective in the city. In exchange for help on the Grisha case, he turns a blind eye to some of the things Levi's gang does.

Anytime Levi gets a new lead on Grisha, he brings him into headquarters. Over the years the two had formed a bond and Erwin was now someone Levi would call a friend; or at least as close to a friend that someone like Levi could get.

Erwin cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the others in the room. "You know what I'm going to say Levi. You have to get there first and make sure Grisha doesn't get his hands on those drugs. I assume you were thinking this as well."

Levi simply nodded his assent.

"Good. I expect you wish to do this quickly, so lets get on with it.

By the end of the meeting plans had been drawn and preparations had been made. It was to take place one week from today. They were to infiltrate the building and collect all information on the drug as well as all samples that had already been produced. Erwin was going to keep news of this out of the media, that way Grisha believe the drugs were still there. When his team came to steal the information the police would be waiting for them.

Once all the plans were finalized Levi dismissed his team. They looked as exhausted as he felt. Suddenly a heavy hand fell on his shoulder.

"Have you been sleeping Levi?" Levi didn't have to turn around to know it was Erwin.

"Is that your way of telling me I look like shit, eyebrows?"

"Levi I'm just worr-" Levi turned around and cut him off.

"Just fucking leave it Erwin. I can take care of myself." He had been on his own for years, he didn't need anyone to worry about him. Why would they? He wasn't worth it.

"Ok, but I'm always here if you need me." With that Erwin exited the room and, Levi assumed, headed for the elevators. He didn't actually watch him leave, just heard his footsteps as he walked away.

By the time Levi made it to his room on the top floor he felt like he was going to pass out. He quickly stripped his clothes, tossing them in the bin by the door on his was to the bathroom. He took a fast shower and as soon as he was dry he flopped down onto his bed, not even bothering to put on pajamas.

As soon as his head hit the pillow he could feel himself drifting to sleep. His last though before unconsciousness claimed him was _this plan better fucking work._

**OoOoO**

**As always, fav, follow, review. I will love you forever! And if you see any mistakes please let me know! LOVE!**


End file.
